familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Samuel Murdock Family Ancestry
Samuel Murdoch and Submit Throop were parents to early Mormon Pioneers, Levi Murdock (1797) and Joseph Murdock (1783). Throop/Scrope Family Royal Ancestry # Edward III of England (1312-1377) - King of England - m. Philippa of Hainaut - see Plantagenet Family Line # John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster (1340-1399) - titular King of Castile and Leon. # Joan Beaufort (1379-1440) - she m. Ralph de Neville, 1st Earl of Westmorland (c1364-1425) # Eleanor Neville (1398-1472) - m. Henry Percy, 2nd Earl of Northumberland # Henry Percy, 3rd Earl of Northumberland (1421-1461) - m. Eleanor Poyings # Elizabeth Percy (1460-1512) - The baroness Scrope, m. Henry Le Scrope - Yorkshire, England # John Scrope (1496-1547) - m. Phillis Hokeby, - England # Adrian Scrope (1524-1577) - m. Ursula Ludlow (see below), Aunt to Connecticut founder, Roger Ludlow (1590-1664) and a direct descendant of the King Edward I of England. (See below) # Robert Scrope (1569-) - landlord, Wormsley Park Estate in England - m. Margaret Cornwall # Adrian Scrope (1601-1660) - believed to be the regicide, Col. Adrian Scrope, whose signature is on the death warrant of King Charles. Adrian was executed in 1660. - md Mary Waller # William Throop (1628-1704) - (Alias: Adrian Scrope) m. Mary Chapman (?) - Immigrated from Nottinghamshire England to Rhode Island # Daniel Throope (1667-1737) - md Deborah Macey (1670-1713) # Submit Throop (1706-1784) - md Samuel Murdock (1698-1769) # Samuel Murdock (1729-1769) - md Mary Wight Ludlow / Windsor Family Royal Ancestry # Fulk III, Count of Anjou (972-1040) # Ermengarde of Anjou (c1020-) - Possible descendant of Emporeror Charlegmagne via Vermandois Family? # Fulk IV, Count of Anjou (1043-1109) # Fulk I of Jerusalem (c1090-1143) - Crusader King of Jerusalem # Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) - # Henry II of England (1133-1189) - ruled as King of England (1154–1189), Count of Anjou, Count of Maine, Duke of Normandy, Duke of Aquitaine, Duke of Gascony, Count of Nantes, Lord of Ireland] and, at various times, controlled parts of Wales, Scotland and western France. Henry, the great-grandson of William the Conqueror was the first of the House of Plantagenet to rule England. Henry was the first to use the title "King of England" # John of England (1167-1216) - King of England # Henry III of England (1207-1272) - King of England, # Edward I of England (1239-1307) - King of England, See Plantagenet Family Line # Elizabeth of Rhuddlan (1282-1316) - Princess of England, m. Humphrey de Bohun # Margaret de Bohun (1311-1391) - m. Hugh de Courtney # Elizabeth Courtenay (c1333-1395) - m. Andrew Luttrell # Hugh Luttrell (c1364-1428) - m. Katherin Beaumont # Elizabeth Luttrell (c1388-aft1439) - m. John Stratton # Elizabeth Stratton (?-1474) - m. John Andrews # Elizabeth Andrews (1444-1485) - m. Sir Thomas Windsor # Andrew Windsor (1462-1543) - 1st Baron of Windor, inherited manor of Stanwell in Middlesex Co, m. Elizabeth Blount # Edith Windsor (1515-1613) - m. George Ludlow # Ursula Ludlow (1547-1613) - m. Adrian Scrope - England References * Submit Throop (wife of Samuel Murdoch) is a cousin to Throope Chapman (1734-1794), a Revolutionary War Veteran and forefather to another prominent Mormon pioneer family - Welcome Chapman Family Ancestry * See records of Anna W Bentley, SLC. Category:Ancestries of individuals